Thank You
by Calypse
Summary: Draco thanks a person for thanking him... yeah... I've lost it ;; -oneshot-


Calypse: a positive Harry Potter fic featuring Draco... I swear I was on something.

* * *

"Oof"  
  
Things clatter on to the ground.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Draco as he picked up a book for the Hufflepuff third year. Swiping the book out of the boy's hands the girl struck her nose off in to the air to run along with her friends repulsed that she had met 'the Malfoy'.  
  
Draco frowned  
  
How ironic things change so fast...  
  
Some people giggled and flushed in embarrassment when he actually showed a string of humane nature but now... They avoided him like a human trash.  
  
'Which I am...' he thought depressed.  
  
Would it be so hard to get one decent word out of anyone at all?  
  
In his sixth year in Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry was having trouble trying to go on as if nothing was wrong. His parents were in prison; the fact that the Dark Lord was alive, Saint Potter and his degrading friends were ganging up on him... etc.  
  
It didn't help that the rest of the school was against him either.  
  
Slytherins?  
  
It was one man for himself; it has always been that way.  
  
Sure talking with Blaise helped a little, but there was only so much the red head could do when he was on the receiving end of the rest of the houses wrath either.  
  
But then all of the Slytherin's were suffering weren't they? Those who were convicted of being one of the Death Eaters were immediately classified as dangerous being hexed at every turn.  
  
Teachers weren't all that helpful either. There was only so much that they could to when there were more than a hundred students in the entire school.  
  
"Listen Draco," said Blaise coming up from behind him, "we have to do something about the Griffindors." The redhead was currently sporting a bloodied lip and a black eye. "They are worse than all the rest put together." And here it was again, just what exactly they should do about it.  
  
"I've been hexed every time I take one step forward, Goyle's got an eyebrow transplant, Crabbe now has a smaller head to fit his brain, Pansy had green skin, and hell near all Slytherin happens to be stuck in the infirmary getting treated and ambushed!"  
  
"Just what exactly can we do? Three houses against one, we've never tried to fight a loosing battle before so why start now?" Blaise gritted his teeth helplessly,  
  
"I don't know but it's unfair!" Draco raised one elegant eyebrow, Zanbini using the word 'unfair'? "Why can't we hex them while they can?! We're Slytherins, superior to them!!" when Blaise finally stopped panting, Draco answered quietly.  
  
"Because they'll do it even more if we try that." Draco winced, the hex that mudblood loving hero had given him was acting up again.  
  
"You got hit too." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Blaise had seen the brief flash of pain across his face it didn't take a genius to figure out why that was.  
  
"I have to get to class." And they parted.  
  
Draco stepped down the cold halls, which were fortunately devoid of anyone. He headed not for the herbiology class he was supposed to be getting to but towards the dormitories that would be empty as the halls.  
  
Really though, it wouldn't matter if he didn't attend the class. So many Slytherins have been sent to the infirmary it was advised they stay indoors and stick to books, which explained why a certain mudblood acted like as if she was on a constant PMS.  
  
"OOMP!" for the second time that day a person slammed into him leaving Draco to wonder if he had been hit by a spell.  
  
"Sorry!" said a breathless voice nearly crying out when he had discovered that he had barreled the blonde over. "Need. To. Get. To. Trans. Fig. Uration. Erg. Sorry." The owner of the voice was a young student a head shoulder than him. He had pitch black hair and mix matched eyes.  
  
Draco frowned,  
  
Wasn't he a fourth year Ravenclaw?? He looked sort of like a Slytherin...  
  
"It's alright." Said Draco loftily helping the boy picks up his quills and books amongst the bottles of broken inkbottles. "You were in a hurry, it happens." The boy looked at him with adoring eyes. Draco picked up the last piece of parchment upon the stone flooring and handed it to the to the boy.  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy." Draco stopped, expecting to see an angry face but saw a smile instead.  
  
"Thank you." And the boy ran off.  
  
A smile slipped on to Draco's face who realized... 'I don't even know his name.'  
  
Two words  
  
'Thank you'  
  
A feeling of belonging  
  
_Thank you_

* * *

Calypse: I'm not going to say anything besides the fact that this was longer than the usual crap I put up grumpy 


End file.
